Truth or Dare?
by kuroi gami
Summary: pg-13 for content.. i suppose... a lil slash, of course... my first Lizzy fic.. i just realized i spelled Lizzie wrong the whole fic... oh well... so sue me... wait please don't!!!
1. Default Chapter

Truth or Dare?  
  
Hey, this is my first Lizzy fic. It's slash, but with no pairings. lol. U'll see. I have a sequel in mind if y'all want it. Let me know.  
  
*Do not own Lizzy McGuire, or any other random thing I might use in this fic. it's not very long, well, it's not written yet, but I don't think it's gonna be very long.LOL.  
  
Truth or Dare?  
  
"Truth or Dare, Miranda?" 17 yr old Lizzy McGuire asked her best friend, Miranda Sanchez.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Oooohhh, a change?" David "Gordo" Gordon said sarcastically, as he bit into his slice of pepperoni pizza.  
  
Miranda reached across the table and punched his shoulder, "Shut up, you. You're next."  
  
"Miranda, tell us the biggest secret about yourself that you have never told anyone." Lizzy looked triumphant about her question as she sipper her soda.  
  
Miranda blanched as she thought about her secret. The one she had kept for four years, the one that could lose her the respect and love of those around her. "Can I think about it for awhile?"  
  
"I guess. But I get to ask Gordo, then!" Lizzy bargained. Miranda nodded, and Lizzy turned to Gordo. "Soooooo, Gordo, Truth or Dare?"  
  
As he answered Miranda's thoughts were elsewhere, she was trying to decide exactly what to say to her best friends. She knew they wouldn't hate her, but she was scared of society. of the world.of everything. The only thing that made her want to tell them, was the fact that maybe, if she told, she could stop torturing herself with what-if's.  
  
As Gordo and Lizzy discussed Gordo's recently revealed crush on a girl in his Calculus class, Miranda watched her friends. She made the decision to tell them, especially her. She deserved to know.  
  
"So Miranda, you decide yet?" Lizzy teased, hey eyes smiling at her friend.  
  
Miranda nodded, and attempted a smile. "Promise not to freak?"  
  
"I promise" Lizzy and Gordo recited together.  
  
"And SWEAR nothing will change between us."  
  
"Jeez, Miranda, one would think it's a bad secret." Gordo teasingly said, trying to get her to smile.  
  
She swallowed and looked up into her best friends' eyes. "Guys, I am lesbian." ~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: another chapter? Sequel? What? Let me know. You want me to go any farther with this, just let me know. and if ANYONE out there wants to do a partnership story please e-mail me!!!! Koolj2005@hotmail.com. I want to do a story with someone.. Gundam Wing, Harry Potter and Lizzy McGuire are my faves, but others would be fine too. e-mail me and let me know. je parle francaise, aussi. un petit peu!!! Lololol. Later ~Usagi 


	2. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that,”

Truth or Dare chapter 2. "Well, I wasn't expecting that," *I don't think I put a disclaimer up, so I don't own Lizzie McGuire, or anything I put into this story, except for possibly, maybe, a character, we shall see.. Let's see, if I get 5 reviews I will do a chapter 3!!!! Yeah "speech" 'thoughts' ~lyrics~ ( just in case ^^ *~*~*~*~*~*~ Lizzie and Gordo's mouths dropped open in unison, shock spread all over their faces. Gordo shut his mouth and looked ready to say something.  
  
'Oh god, don't hate me. Oh, god, don't hate me.' Miranda mind screamed as she watched Lizzie's mouth slowly shut.  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Gordo began, looking soberly into Miranda's eyes, "but, it could have been worse."  
  
Miranda giggled feebly, and they both looked at Lizzie.  
  
"I, Ummm, I.." She couldn't seem to find words.  
  
"I would have told you two soon anyways." Miranda cut in, "Especially you Lizzie, I mean we have slept together in the same bed a million times, but I don't want you to think that it was like that at all, because it wasn't.." Miranda was quieted as she was hit with something she had a million times wished for, but never believed in.  
  
Gordo gasped audibly as Lizzie leaned across the table and kissed Miranda. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/n and now to reply to reviews!!! Yay!!!! I love this part. "surprised"- it doesn't have to make sense, it's fan fiction!!!! Yeaheyaheyeah!!!! "Courtney"- don't read things that say "slash" in the summary. hehehehe. not to be harsh. To everybody else- I continued. and I know it's sort of a cliché but. my one of my best friends, Manndee, liked it this way. the other way was Lizzie hitting her, and them never speaking again and Miranda going with Kate. if you like that way better, I'll do the chapter over and the whole story will be different Bye! ~Usagi 


End file.
